B-Rank Battle notes
by Raku Ichijou
Summary: For my sake and for any aspiring PvP player, this is the thing for you. I need to update this, but I'll do it as summer goes by. Look down on me for all you want, but I need this so that when I get good internet again, I can get back into my usual groove. Do note, these are my notes and your opinions will be addressed later on. Again, these are MY notes so it's how I got to B-Rank.
1. Infinity Sword and Tactical Trooper

Alright, everyone. Here ae my notes on how to become a B-rank in a few paths. Do note that since I can't get B-slot, I use skills that can be used in wherever.

You need to keep in mind the mana cost and your position on the keyboard. If you use your pinky finger for skills, use that finger for your most powerful because you might not get to use it often.

First up is Infinity Sword

The skills I invest in are Phantom Sword, Rage Cutter, Sword Blasting, Mirage Sting, and o Brutal Slayer. Phantom Sword and Brutal Slayer are good together because Brutal slayer depends on combo count and Phantom Sword ups your original combo count for its duration. I use Rage Cutter when my opponents are close. It's like a trap but more effect because, unlike Maelstrom Rage, it's able to affect a larger area and may even apply bleed. Mirage Sting and Sword blasting are for an old combo of mine I've yet to perfect. it was zzzzzzz Sword Blasting xxx Mirage Sting turn towards opponent and repeat. With the straight z combo, I can send my opponent flying and, before they hit the ground or get outta my hit zone, I activate Sword Blasting to cause damage and get them back up again. Once I'm back to my regular hit box, I do double x to stun them and, right before your character knocks your opponent down, activate Mirage sting to both get behind them and to keep them from falling.

Next is Tactical Trooper

I can't really say how to build your TT, but keep in mind that you are able to reload more easily. The skills I recommend investing in are Big Bang Stream, maxing out Reload Mastery and Siege Shelling stance, Carpet Bombing or Chaos Cannon, Elastic Bomb- Hand Grenade, and Tactical Field Raid.

Big bang stream will release an extra grenade for a few seconds after activation, meaning you're hand grenading for awhile; Hand Grenade is for when their is an enemy far away but you don't have any ammo and you can't reload; Carpet Bombing and Chaos Cannon are a big debate to me because Carpet Bombing affects and entire screen but enemies could move outta the way of the incoming rockets, on the other hand Chaoss Cannon affects the entire screen around you as you walk around but the tilt of it is unpredictable; and Tactical Field - Raid is for extra mana for you and your teammates during anything and for an extra damage buff


	2. Rune Slayer and Blazing Heart

Alright, I got some reviews saying that kick is essential for PvP, but it actually isn't. I got my skill tree reset by the updates and I was able to keep my rank without it. Yeah, may do the skill note quest, but I do it for the EXP because of the long lulls in leveling up. Good? Good. Now, let's get to some more classes.

* * *

Rune Slayer

Again, I usually build mine for all situations. I keep Critical Sword on my lowest mana slot so I can hit my opponent for low mana and critical increase, and since I use my entire hand for skills, attacking, and movement. In any case, on my second slot, I use Explosive Fist so I can keep my opponent in place. I then get Splash Explosion for my second MP consuming because even I keep in mind the easy 100 mana after a few seconds in PvP, Dungeons, and fields. For my highest Mana consuming skill, I always keep Phoenix Talon for multiple reasons. I hate runners and, combined with the boots I got from halloween, I can jump faster and also so I can get any runner that's above me.

Now, the next notes are just theories on charas I have.

Blazing Heart

I'm stuck in a big personal debate over Wild Shock or Rushing Sword. If I keep Wild Shock, I can hit multiple people with big damage, but at a cost of a lot of mana, but if I keep Rushing Sword, I can go through enemies with a back I can get to while damaging them for low mana, but not a large amount of damage is inflicted. In either case, Wild shock would be in my highest skill slot and Rushing sword would be on my lowest. Sword of Red Lotus is my second lowest for reasons similar to my Rune Slayer build but makes it so I can apply burn to my opponents for its duration, meaning I can use Burning Rush (Sword of Red Lotus + Rushing Sword) to annoy others. Hit opponent, keep them from falling, and is continuous for a few seconds. Sword Eruption is my second highest similar to my reason for Splash Explosion. Now, since I don't have the correct levels, I don't have any good Blazing Heart skills. I use Sword Fire or Burst Rising for my highest because they are both high mana costing, but are both of the Gale alignment. They're also able to cause high damage in a large area.


	3. Theory set 1: WT and C:El

**Guys, these are MY notes on how I got to B rank, but now these are theories. if anyone can tell me anything useful to getting at least B-Rank, then don't hesitate to review.**

* * *

Alright, time for some theories.

Weapon Taker(Since I don't have Veteran Commander or am level 35 on mine yet)

Okay, first off, get Overheat Recoil damage down to near zero cuz it'll help you the most, so try to max out Mercenary Behavior. Harpoon Spear is only good if you plan on jumping often, which is ill advised. Instead, try to get Bursting Blade higher because you can get close to your opponent for a more certain hit, but your range will be reduced to close combat. Now, revolver cannon form... Personally, I'd get OP Bombs since I can hit more enemies. Giga Prominence is a must because while it's going off, you're in super armor status and it damages all things on and partially above the same level your standing on. I haven't experienced the effects of Flame Sword yet, but what I've read both in game and on Elwiki, it will apply burn to anything it hits along with blacing Burning III on the blade that's used.

Code: Electra

Now, let's see here... El-Crystal Spectrum is a must, so at least have 10 investment points in it. Photon Flare is critical to running if you're low on mana and your opponent is a way higher level/rank than you. I can only guess what Linear Divide + El-Crystal Spectrum will do, but Giga Stream is alright too, if you wanna be considered a Goku Rip-off. Sweeping Roll Tri-Vulcan is better than the alternative because the alternative, which is Sweeping Roll, would just keep enemies away from it, inside it, or towards you. Sure, Sweeping Roll configuration would keep enemies in place, but Tri-vulcan is an AOE special active, which I prefer over other kinds of special actives.

* * *

**Alright, remember that these are just theories so, please give me any advice to help a measly 20 WT or C:El get to B-rank.**


End file.
